


The tea that got cold

by Samstown



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Hugs, M/M, Sexy Times, Smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 14:23:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2584538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samstown/pseuds/Samstown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wiccan is short,<br/>Teddy isn't. </p><p>Not realy a stoy, just a short, shorty because who dosn't need some wiccan/hulking once in a while?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The tea that got cold

He'd always been short. It was one of the million things Teddy loved about him. 

Billy himself didn't quite understand that specific affection, where he stood on his toes in the kitchen, trying to reach the top shelf. 

As he felt the tip of his fingers brush against the mug, the taller boy snuck up behind him, placing a warm and big hand on the mages jeans waist, one thumb on the white edge of his underwear's.

A pale stripe of Wiccans smooth skin was visible as he reached up making a frustrated sound as he tried to reach the mug for his tea. 

Teddy moved his hand around to the mages waist, in under his t-shirt and came to rest it on his stomach, burring his nose in Wiccans neck and smelling that sweet, warm scent he loved so. 

Billy whimpered, part frustration off not reaching the mug, and part pleasure of feeling Teddy's warm body pressing up against his back. 

"Ted..."

In respond, Teddy easily reached up and took down one of the mugs, doing so, he spun Billy round in his arms and placed a deep kiss on his mouth. 

Billy let his arms wrap them self around Teddy's neck and soon all about tea were forgotten.


End file.
